


Thor's Phobia

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a childhood quest that went drastically wrong, Thor was left with an unexpected fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Phobia

It was an ordinary day in the Avengers Tower, when a scream split the air.

The various Avengers dropped what they were doing and followed the sound immediately.

They did not expect to find Thor standing in the hallway outside his rooms, face white with horror.

“Thor, buddy, what is it?” Tony asked in alarm, just as Loki sauntered up. (He’d been staying at the Tower as part of Asgard’s rehabilitation program; so far, it wasn’t working.) “Aliens? Monsters? Doombots? Clones? Oh, God, the slime monster?”

“Worse!” Thor cried. “Loki, you must kill it!”

Enlightenment seemed to dawn upon Loki. Everyone else was left in the dark.

“Thor!” Loki said, looking exasperated. “Do not tell me you still possess this most un-warriorlike fear!” 

“Alas, brother, it shames me to admit that it is so,” said Thor, darting glances at his bedroom door, “but I beg of you, take pity on me and destroy it!”

“JARVIS,” Steve asked, speaking for the rest of the Avengers, “can you tell us what Thor is so afraid of?”

“It appears to be a small spider, sir,” answered JARVIS.

“What?” said Tony.

“Seriously?” asked Clint.

“Big!” Thor exclaimed. “JARVIS, you lie! It is a _big_ spider!”

Natasha cocked an incredulous eyebrow.

“Brother, you must save me!” Thor begged. Loki rolled his eyes.

“You are truly _pathetic_ , Thor.”

But he walked into Thor’s room, and a moment later a loud _thud!_ was heard.

“There! The creature is no more!” Loki called.

“Thank you, Loki!” Thor said in gratitude.

“This has been the weirdest day,” said Bruce, shaking his head.

Loki reappeared in the hallway, grinning.

“It is dead,” he told Thor smugly, “but _you_ must deal with its remains, Thor.”

The relieved smile dropped from Thor’s face.


End file.
